Truth or Dare Multiple Fandoms UNITE
by KittyMaria12
Summary: It's just any other truth or dare fic you see around, just with multiple fandoms together T to be on the safe side.
1. Prologue

A tall Asian girl with short black hair and glasses was standing under a spotlight, in a room engulfed in darkness. She waved and said: "Hello there, guys, it's me KittyMaria and I'm presenting to you the Truth and Dare fic I'm writing, I'll be making this a multiple-fandoms fanfic. There will be one fandom per chapter; I'll show you how it'll go."

After saying this, KittyMaria produced a pilot out of nowhere; she pushed the "TV" button and a big flying plasma TV appeared, then she pushed the "ON" button, the screen flashed and a list of fandoms appeared in this order:

Axis Powers Hetalia

VOCALOID

Digimon all seasons

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers (OCs accepted!)

Harry Potter

Full Metal Alchemist

Kuroshitsuji

Suikoden Tierkreis

Legion of Super Heroes

Avatar: The Last Airbender

"There will be more fandoms to come, don't worry, if I won't be able to find a new one until I strike the Avatar chapter, we'll repeat the cycle until further notice, now I'd like you to send in your dares and truths for out APH characters to do, I'll start writing when I'll get a minimum of 5 reviews, thank you for your attention and see ya next time!"


	2. Axis Powers Hetalia

KittyMaria was standing on a stage, there was an audience full of cheering fans before her, ready to get a good laugh at the characters' misery.

"WELCOME, WELCOME EVERYONE! It's me, KittyMaria, and I'm presenting to you the multiple fandoms truth or dare fic! As you know, the first ones will be our beloved nations-tan from Axis Powers Hetalia!"

She gestured at the participants that were sitting on seats similar to the ones from "Whole Line Is It Anyway?" some of them looked quite annoyed.

"Hey, what's with these gloomy faces? It's a truth or dare fic, for Sprock's sake! You'll be entertaining the audience, so don't ruin their fun by looking upset!"

"This isn't even remotely useful to me." Germany stated with a stern voice "There are more important duties we have to do than play stupid games like this."

The Asian pouted. "Don't be like this, you don't have a choice anyway, if you won't participate, I'll gladly find a suitable punishment for you, like sending you home…"

Before she could finish, Romano jolted up from his seat. "I'll go then!"

"…wearing only man thongs and being handcuffed to a rabid fangirl." KittyMaria finished.

At this statement, the nations gasped/paled.

"You seriously don't mean that…" England grimaced.

KittyMaria grinned. "I DO! Anyway, let's get on with the requests list…" After saying so, she pulled out her trusty pilot and pushed the "ON" button, the screen flashed and the following text appeared:

**Well, there's nothing I love more than seeing our beautiful countries humiliate themselves, so-**

**For England:**

**England, I often hear that you're this brilliant, yet tough, gentleman. So, for dare, I dare you to let France give you *one* kiss. I mean, you're tough, right? You can take it!**

**For Korea:**

**As a truth. Korea, please, tell me... why do you love groping people so much..?**

**For Germany and Romano:**

**Romano, it's obvious you don't like that Macho potato. Germany, I don't think you feel exactly easy around Romano. So, let's make peace! Romano, I dare you to eat at least one German food! And Germany, you must wear the mustache Romano had in that one comic strip/episode for the rest of the show!**

**~From OverHyped**

England's jaw dropped, his eyes were wide open.

KittyMaria snicker-snorted. "Well, so what, Iggy? Let our favorite French guy do this!"

He turned his head to face France's, the French man was smiling suggestively, and gave the Brit a wink. If we looked closely, he was blushing, whether it was from embarrassment or something else, it's up to you.

After some seconds the Asian huffed. "Aw…come on Iggy! It's just "one" kiss after all! It's not that difficult!"

A moment passed, England, caring about his pride couldn't just avoid it, since he'd be considered a wuss by France forever, but just the thought of kissing that guy made him shiver. But he sighed and then said. "Fine, I'll do it…"

The FrancexEngland fans amongst the audience squealed and took out their cameras, waiting for the moment.

Arthur and Francis got up from their chairs and came up on front. The curly haired man, took the Brit's chin and moved his face closer and closer, to finally lock lips with a dere mode England for a kiss.

Cue really high pitched squeals coming from all the fujoshis across the studio and sounds of cameras flashing. Also a twitching male part of the audience.

While England tried to pull away, he couldn't, because France was still holding his waist and chin. He started panicking a bit/lot when France stuck his tongue in the Brit's mouth and started moving it.

Unfortunately for the fangirls, when Francis was about to pull of Arthur's shirt, the resident tsundere broke free and slapped him across the face, hard, and returned to his seat, blushing a deep red that could even make a tomato jealous.

KittyMaria pouted "Aww…too bad, I wanted to see the making out…anyway, let's do the truth, hey Korea, so…why?"

Yong Soo pondered for a while. "I think that I was so curious and tried groping aniki once, I liked it and it became kind of a habit for me."

Silence…

"Oh-kay~~…that was an interesting explanation, now on to the next dare, for Romano and Germany. You heard Hype let's make peace!" The Vietnamese grinned and snapped her fingers, a weird fake mustache and a wurst appeared on each hand. Germany and Romano flinched at their dares, KittyMaria ignoring the reaction literally slapped the mustache on Germany's face, he tried to take it off, but since it was glued he couldn't (plus it only made it bad for his skin). Then the girl shoved the sausage into Romano's mouth, he shot up from his seat and started gagging and coughing exaggeratedly, to which some people rolled their eyes and laughed.

"BLARGH, t-this thing is poison, I'm going to DI-" He then stopped his drama and actually got a good taste of the German food. "Hey…it's not THAT bad…"

Ludwig blinked a few times, he was quite taken aback by Romano's "compliment".

"O-of course, I'm not saying this to make you feel happy or confident, that short Asian probably made me say it!" He blurted out tsundere-dly and pointed at KittyMaria.

"HEEEY! I'm only 4 freaking centimeters away from you!" She huffed. The screen flashed and another text appeared:

**Alright! Truth or Dare fics are a favorite of mine, let's see if I can come up with anything special ;D**

**To America:  
Hello, darling, you're adorable. Now then, I dare you to name one thing you love about England. Don't say you don't love anything about him, you used to totally adore him right?**

**To Russia:  
This is a truthy question, so don't lie! Is there anyone besides Belarus you don't want to become one with? You don't have to say why if you don't want, but it would be great if you did!**

**To Feliciano:  
Hi, I have a dare for you! Try making your brother laugh! He is such a grouch sometimes, he needs some cheering up, y'know?**

**I can't wait to see what happens. : D**

**~From Hillarious Tragedy**

The American young man blushed a bit at the reviewer's compliment, and rubbed the back of his head, grinning.

"Well, we're waiting Alfie!"

America put his hand under his chin, thinking for a while, and occasionally opening his mouth just to close it again like a fish. It took long enough to make KittyMaria impatient, which means around more than 2-3 minutes. She snapped her fingers again and made America spill the beans.

"I really love the way he screams my name when we're having se-." After he nearly finished his sentence, he quickly clapped his hand on his mouth, blushing furiously, England also was blushing.

The Vietnamese "pfft"-ed. "BOW CHIKA BOW WOW, this got to be one of the most awesome answers I've ever heard, this is like…mother and son pairing! Anyway, Russia's turn, you heard the reviewer, don't keep us in the dark and tell us!"

Russia smiled creepily. The temperature in the studio dropped to around 5 degrees Celsius, a shiver ran down everyone's spines. "I am scared of no one." He said with a sweet voice, which totally contradicted his aura.

"Hey Rosjo, do you want me to go and get Belar-"

"Mother Russia, yes, mother Russia, General Winter is a close second" The Russian quickly confessed. It got warm again inside.

KittyMaria's face darkened, Belarus is scary enough, but she didn't want to know how REALLY creepy the mentioned were. "A-Anyway…a dare for Feliciano: try to make Romano laugh- Well, we could always try. Hey Feli~" She gestured for Italy to come, he got up from his seat and stepped forward to his brother, with his usual dreamy smile.

"Ve, onii-chan, there's this joke I've heard somewhere before…"

KittyMaria snapped her fingers, and everyone, except for the Vargas brothers got teleported just outside of the studio, after a few seconds, we could hear Romano's "a la Undertaker" loud laughter, that made the ground (and studio) shake. The people stared, with shocked and scared faces. The girl snapped her fingers again and they re-appeared inside. "Sorry, this was for your own good."

2 persons were carrying a snickering South Italy out, while the screen flashed once again:

**DARES:**

**Romano/Lovino:**

**Try to avoid saying the word "tomato" or eat a tomato for...let's say... 30 minutes. 8D It's not that much, is it? =w= Is it? IS IT? 8D**

**Germany/Ludwig:**

**Go clean Veneciano's room. WOA, that's some hard job. But make sure that you carry a gas mask.**

**Russia/Ivan:**

**Stay in the closet for 3 minutes. Oh, did I mention that lovely Belarus is in it too?**

**TRUTHS:**

**America/Alfred:**

**We know you don't actually need these glasses. Why do you wear them though?**

**China/Wang Yao:**

**...What's the secret of Shinatty-chan? (Should've asked him personally though)**

**~Ringo-Mikan**

"That's quite a lot, since Romano is kind of…yeah at the moment, we won't do his dare until he recovers." KittyMaria turned towards Germany. "So We'll ask kind Germany to clean Veve's room, surely it can't be that hard right?" She handed him a mop, a vacuuming machine, a broom and other stuff that she took from God knows where, then snapped her fingers, in a blink of an eye Germany wasn't here anymore.

After, she glanced at Russia and gave him a mischievous grin, she snapped her fingers and some supernatural force pushed the tall man into a closet. Some seconds later we could hear him screaming and the faint chanting of: "Nii-san, let's get married, married, married, _married, __**married."**_

KittyMaria looked at the truth Ringo gave America. "Ohoh! This is actually made clear in canon, those glasses represent one of the states right?"

"Without those glasses, it's just as if a part of me was missing!" Alfred said.

China, who didn't get to say anything until now just cocked his head. "Aiyah, well, I don't think that Shinatty has any secrets aru"

KittyMaria chuckled. Some people turned to look at her. "Uh—uh….well…don't mind me! I-I was just reminded of this joke my sista made pfft-"

Screen flash!

**OH MY~ 3**

**FRANCE:**

**Hey sexy, I dare you to go lick Russia's foot successfully without getting hurt.**

**CANADA:**

**Is it true that France is the only one that notices you most of the time?**

**POLAND:**

**I dare you go dance naked with France. :U**

**LITHUANIA:**

**I dare you to go make some coffee for England, then "accidentally" trip and spill it all over him.**

**HEEHEE ilu baby. I can't wait to see this finished. XD**

**~Jei Furansu**

"I love you too baby~" The Asian girl grinned "Anyway, France! This is a dare from your number 1 fan!"

France smiled and looked at the dare, but his smile disappeared when he read it. "M-mais je peux pas faire une telle chose! Il va me tuer, meme pire que ca!*"

"Tais-toi Francis, soit un homme!~COMME UN HOMME~! Ca peut pas etre si difficile quand meme.**" KittyMaria crossed her arms.

The people who didn't understand French raised an eyebrow, but those who did snickered.

Russia was already out of the closet. He was half-dead so that gave France a chance to get close without getting hurt. He creeped up silently, took off Russia's boot and licked his foot. The wet feeling seemed to wake Ivan up and he looked down at the French man with a creepy smile. "May I know what you're doing France, da?"

France paled and ran away as quickly as possible. KittyMaria and the audience couldn't stop laughing, France's expression while licking Russia's foot was just THAT priceless."

"Pfft- hahaha—A-Anyway, let's get on with—" She snickered "Canada's truth."

Canada held Kumajirou close to him. "Well…pretty much, papa says that he can't believe people don't notice me, since I'm so "mignon"?"

"And I'm right Mathieu, oui?" France seemed to recover from his shock, he pulled Canada closer to him. "You are just that adorable~" He looked at the young boy with a look that could qualify as a "rape-pedo face".

England got up from his seat. "DON'T YOU DARE MOLEST OUR SON, YOU BLOODY FROG!" He grabbed France by his ear and pulled him away.

"Mama England to the rescue, whoo~" America sniggered, which earned him a punch.

"Dare for Poland, Jei dares you to dance with France on a table, naked."

"Eeh, but like, dancing with dresses seems to be like, waaay cooler." Poland crossed his arms.

"Well, what the reviewer wants, is what the reviewer gets!" KIttyMaria snapped her fingers and a big round table appeared on the scene. France already got rid of his clothes and the only thing he had was the rose that covered his-ahem-manhood. Poland also took of his clothes. The twosome got on top the table. KittyMaria turned the music on, it was Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru. "Now dance guys!"

They started dancing to the music, it was really, a hilarious thing to witness. KittyMaria got an idea "Hey, what about we switch the music ever so of often and when Pol and France hear the change they have to perform the dance that goes with the music?"

The audience gave approving shouts, they already readied their cameras. The Asian switched the song to Makarena, after some time she switched to Hare Hare Yukai, then to Carameldansen, then to Danjo. This was when Germany got back and he looked quite exhausted. When he noticed the two European countries dancing naked his eye twitched. "Do I want to know what's going on?"

"Trust me, you do not." KittyMaria chuckled "Alright guys, that's quite enough!" She stopped the music and Poland and France got off, looking tired.

"Well now, this will be the last dare for now, and this is for Lithuania." She snapped her fingers and Lithuania's military suit turned into a frilly maid outfit, a short one too. She was sure to take some photos.

"H-hey! This wasn't in the dare!" He looked at the dress with a disgusted and shocked look.

"As long as it gives fetish fuel, it's OK" KittyMaria snapped her fingers again and Lithuania was holding a plate with a cup of coffee. "Now, off you go to England's place!"

He slowly went to Arthur's seat. But /someone/ threw a banana peel in front of his foot and he tripped and fell, spilling the hot coffee on England's shirt.

"GYAAH- HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT—" KittyMaria took a bucked with slightly cold water and spilled it on England.

"This will be the end for now, I hope you enjoyed it, and remember, REVIEW AND RATE!"

* * *

This is it, I'm sorry if you spot any OOC-ness or mistakes in there -sobs- Anyway, this is the translation to the French:

*B-but I can't do something like that! He'll kill me, worse than that!

**Shut up Francis, be a man! LIKE A MAN! It can't be that hard after all! (I made a Mulan reference here, Comme un homme is the French version of "Be a man")

Mignon=cute/adorable


End file.
